


Five Feather Light Kisses

by Kajune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...is what Mukuro uses to get Hibari to stop working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Feather Light Kisses

Soft lips brush his cheek.

There's no reaction, not because the affectionate gesture doesn't affect him, but Hibari isn't kind enough to prove that it does. He keeps his expression empty, his jaw set, and eyes glued to the papers stacked upon his desk. They are reports on the recent violence in the school.

Another kiss arrives right next to his right eye.

Hibari tries very hard not to jerk away, to blush, and show weakness. He's not enjoying it, _he's not_ , and he will swear this.

A third kiss, feather light, lands on his forehead.

The hand holding the pen stills, but Hibari is still convinced he can keep working, without succumbing to the other's wishes. It doesn't help that his body quivered, had goose bumps surge right along his four limps. No one makes mention of them, so Hibari feels like he can pretend he didn't move.

A fourth kiss touches his nose.

He closed his eyes to avoid meeting the miss-matched pair. He's not enchanted. There is nothing these kisses can make him do. He is busy and all he intends to do is work, work and work.

A fifth one, presses against his lips...

And Hibari loses it.

Mukuro stumbles slightly when the raven bursts off from the chair and almost instantly has him pressed against the wall. He doesn't have time to complain or even send a witty remark, not when a pair of delicious lips return his kisses, going directly for the lips and pressing hard enough so that he knows he must open, and allow Hibari to devour the inside of his mouth.

It's painful, really, to watch Hibari immerse himself in work. He acts like he doesn't do enough, but Mukuro knows, knows it better than he knows the back of his hand, that Hibari is exhausting himself over something particularly useless (not that Hibari would agree) and what he truly needs isn't a distraction, but some comfort and love.

He's grown up never asking for it, so Mukuro, though not a master at spreading smiles and joy, always has to coax Hibari into taking what he wants.

They stay like that, one up against the wall with hands fisting his shirt, and another leaning most of his body weight onto his partner, his hunger driving him. They don't stop until Hibari decides to, and that's a whole three minutes later. He pulls away panting, but there's a gleam in his eyes that shows he enjoyed it, is walking away happy.

Mukuro watches, smiling, as Hibari retakes his place on the chair with a less rigid form, a more relaxed expression, and most likely a hardened organ.

He slowly steps over to the raven, comes up from behind him, leans forward, and whispers seductively into his ear.

"You know, we could move on to part two."

Hibari's face turns cherry red at the suggestion. It doesn't come as a surprise when he makes no attempt to resist the hands that glide low, reaching for his belt.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a feeling this pairing needed more love. I've been a neglectful fan. I hope this satisfies some readers~


End file.
